


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Piripulix300



Series: Sanji-centered one shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Franky barman, Friendship, Gen, Nakama, Nakamaship, One Shot, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, robin is understanding, sanji tells his name, second family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piripulix300/pseuds/Piripulix300
Summary: The Mugiwaras have to infiltrate a party to get Luffy's hat back. Sanji is the main man, he pairs up with Robin for the occasion.The only problem is that they can't get in because they aren't famous enough. Sanji knows he has to exploit his family's name, but he is worried about it. What will his nakamas think about him?





	Hiding in Plain Sight

It was one of those conventional parties that only high-ranked personalities attended to that the Mugiwaras had to infiltrate.

All for a stupid reason, too. Some random pirate had stolen their captain's hat -the crook had done his mischief and escaped thanks to his devil fruit power- and instead of going for it, they had decided to infiltrate the last place he was seen going to, which was this party. Why? Because if the damn bastard ran away with the hat, no one would forgive themselves.

Two pirates only were allowed to go through the front door: Sanji and Robin. They were dressed as a couple, which had Sanji going crazy until being "reasoned" -read "punched"- by the red-haired women of the crew. The cook was wearing a cape and a somehow more conventional attire than usual, while Robin had a long sleek black dress with some rustling at the bottom. Nami had been hired as a dancer, Franky as a barman and Usopp was hidden on a nearby roof with Brook in case of things going haywire. The rest of the crew was on the Sunny, keeping a close eye on Luffy. Nami had had a hard time being convinced to leave Luffy in the hands of Zoro and Chopper only, but it was too big of a crisis to be taken lightly and their captain was too shocked and too upset to be anything else than a ball of energy. Plus, Zoro was as potentially-able to cause a commotion as his captain, and Chopper was too easily-identifiable to waddle around in the party.

So there he was, wearing the nicest suit he had, the whitest shirt and the weirdest hairstyle he could go with in order not to be recognised, although he was less obvious than Franky and his gigantic shoulders. It would kill him to be seen like this by Zoro or Luffy. He would never hear the end of it. Thankfully for him, Robin was good at keeping secrets. So there he was, holding her hand, heart pounding like a drum in his chest and not only because of the princess at his side but also because the damn f*cking bouncer wouldn't let them in.

Sanji sighed. He knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but he would do anything for his captain. He always knew that his willful blindness would play tricks on him tricks someday, and this was now. Today was the day.

 

Standing in front of the entrance, Sanji and Robin were having a bad time trying to get in. But Sanji was good at pretending, and even though he could fell all eyes on him -the guard was not the only one to look suspiciously at him tonight-, he went on. He lifted his head as if he was snubbing him. Seeing the look in the bouncer's eyes, his expression was right on the mark.

"What do you mean “My name is not on the list?”. How can my name _not_ be on the list?"

"Listen, sir, I don't even know who you are...?"

Sanji gulped. He _really_ didn't want to use his joker but apparently, he had to do it. Robin clutched his arm ever so slightly, giving him courage. He threw a pathetic sideway glance at her. She had a sly smile and stars in her eyes, silently encouraging him to talk. Sanji inspired and snapped his head at the guy guarding the entrance.

"Check again. I am Sanji Vinsmoke. Prince, third son of the Vinsmoke family. I have a lifetime pass for shindigs like this one."

"You are-? Well, there is a resemblance, yes. Excuse me Sir, I need to check with my superior." He withdrew inside with an apologetic glance.

Even with the guard out of sight, Sanji kept his back in an upright posture. He tightened his grip on Robin but he couldn't meet her eyes. God knows what she was thinking right now. The guard was back quite quickly, accompanied by a man in fancier clothes than him. They both bowed in front of Sanji.

"Our greatest excuse, Mr Vinsmoke." Said the new man. "Of course, it is an honour to have the Germa 66 here with us tonight. Do you want me to announce you?"

"I am here tonight in my own will. I do not wish to be bothered."

"Alright, it is perfectly fine with us. Please enter with your bride, Mr Vinsmoke."

"Finally."

He didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He didn't want to go by a name he hadn't identify as his own since childhood, but he stepped in when the guard freed the path because he just had to. Robin was still at his side but at this point, he barely remembered she was here. Even with his hand on her delicate hips, he was too focused to let her go or to register that he was holding her a bit too tightly. His brain was fizzing with the constant reminder that Robin now knew his real name and all eyes were on him and how would the crew react and god this room was overheated and he didn't want to go back to this hellhole because _someone will notice and his father would be warned and he would be back for him and his friends would be in danger and- !_

Sanji was abruptly cut in his thoughts by something squeezing itself at his side. Looking down, he saw Robin. His gaze immediately shifted to a more distressed one. He wanted to preserve Robin and his comrades from everything. Though if his destiny came back to him, he knew he would do anything to protect his friends, do not let them suffer from whatever his father's plans were.

Because his father _had_ plans. He _had to_. He was the leader of the Germa 66, he was trouble. Literally. The embodiment of chaos.

And Robin knew all of that.

"Cook-kun." She said, as if on cue. "You did well. There is no need to keep up the act."

"Ah, hum. Sorry?" He was still troubled by his thoughts and wondered what Robin was thinking. He let go of her robe but she kept her unblinking eyes focused on him and continued:

"We are now inside. We have to find our _captain's_ straw hat so that we can leave with our _friends_ , and _never_ _talk_ about this again." She paused for a second before adding "If this is what you want."

The words _captain_ , _friend_ and _never talk about it_ swarmed in his mind. He felt his head nodding slowly. Robin smiled and clutched his hand.

"I will go look for the hat over where our navigator is. Good luck, cook-kun."

She left in her hand the warmth feeling of empathy. He let her go. She left swiftly, hips swinging, heading for the ballroom. After a moment, he made his way to the bar.

 

It looked like Franky had done this for his whole life. He was so at ease being a barman that he didn't recognise Sanji at first. He jolted when he did and eventually smiled.

"Bro... What with the hairstyle?"

"Shadup."

"No, seriously dude, who did that to you? At least you fully blend in now. You look like one of those heartless pricks. Doesn't fit you. It's weird." His voice was still cheery and Sanji guessed that Franky was only messing with him. The guy had a tendency to be too frank sometimes -no pun intended. "Hey, don't make that face. No hard feelings right? After all, I have the weirdest haircuts in the crew. You're not gonna take my place !"

That being said, he threw his cocktail in the air, stroke a pose, pushed on his nose to change his hairstyle, bounced the cocktail on his leg and caught it with a loop before it splashed on the ground. People cheered while Franky's new haircut floated around. Sanji waited for the heat to come down before talking to him.

"Yeah, I think we all agree on that. Now, do you have any _interesting_ info, hum?"

"Yo bro, totally. Saw the guy walking over there." He nodded towards a small guarded door on the other side of the large room. "He was talking with two of his buddies. There may be more inside."

"Any circulation?"

"Hardly. Door stays closed most of the time. It doesn't seem to be very big inside."

"What are they doing in there?"

"Hey, I don't know! I'm just the barman. But you know what? Take it from personal experience: what they do inside isn't very legal. I'm sure Luffy's hat was not their main objective. I saw 'lot of other valuable stuff going in there."

Franky finished the cocktail and gave it to Sanji, before drifting off whistling to serve other clients. Sanji raised the glass to his lips, eyeing the door like it could open itself without warning.

So, traffic uh? What kind of traffic would it be? If it involved their captain's hat, it must be some sort of auction sale. Something like that.

Anyway, their target was inside, it was all that mattered. Sanji considered warning Robin to have her take a peek thanks to her devil fruit, but it could be a trap for all he knew. Better not involve a devil fruit user in it. He had a plan. It wasn't a safe one but it was the best he could do for now.

He walked confidently towards the door. The guard stepped in front of him, unfazed by his attitude.

"Sir, there's a private meeting going on in this room. You can't go in."

"Who are you taking me for? I know about the selling. I'm the buyer, idiot!"

"Yeah, sure. And you are...?"

Sanji's face darkened. He lifted his feet swiftly and crashed it right next to the man's head. The big guy winced but his face remained unfazed.

"I have a trailer full of cash waiting outside and I am _very impatient_ to get my hand on this _hat_."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. He leaned close to Sanji. The blond could smell the alcohol radiating from him and had to stop himself from wincing. It was the worse alcohol breath he had ever smelled. Including Zoro's.

"Listen, we shouldn't make a commotion. I need to hear the password or see the cash to let you in. Come back when you have one of those."

"Husband? Why are you talking to the plebeian?" Robin's voice suddenly rose. She was walking towards them. Luckily, the guard was too busy eyeing her to notice Sanji's heart eyes at his side.

"M...Mrs? I'm sorry but you can't pass."

Robin was walking with a confident sly that _absolutely everyone in the room_ noticed. Was that the same dress she came with? Because she looked stunning. She must have met Nami at some point. The archaeologist walked -no, _floated_ \- to him and gripped his shoulder. Sanji's leg flew down from the wall. He needed it to support himself.

"Robin-chwaaan...<3"

"What is it, husband? Are you having trouble?"

Sanji couldn't speak. He was trying not to explode. Robin had pressed herself against him and had wrapped her arm around his waist. That was too much. The bouncer was merely capable of holding back his own lust:

"I was just telling... your husband... that I needed to see the cash to... let him in."

"Do you mean like this?"

She held up an embroidered wallet that went along perfectly with her dress. The bouncer's eyes opened wide. There was a good load of cash in there. More than what Nami usually gave them to go around town. Where was this wallet coming from anyway? Did her divine archaeologist steal it? No, she was too kind for this.

"Well, yes. I suppose... I suppose that's good enough." The guy stuttered.

"Perfect. This is for your inconvenience. We have more than enough with us."

She coerced the wallet into the bouncer's hands and pushed past him, dragging Sanji behind her. As the door closed behind them, they found themselves in a dark corridor leading to a half-opened door lighted from the inside. Sanji regained control of his body and straightened himself.

"Very nice move, Robin-chwan!" He somehow whispered to her. "Your act was perfect!"

"Thank you. You did well too."

"WaaaAAAaaaAAAaa! My lovely Robin! I'll be your husband whenever you want!"

Robin pushed away the blond-haired face coming toward her without breaking a sweat.

"We need to find our captain's hat."

"Ah. Yes. If that's what you want. I'll submit myself to your request."

They walked to the door. Voices were coming from within the lightened room. Sanji pressed his ear against the door -not literally, no one can hear anything with an ear glued on wooden planks- and tried to listen to the conversation going inside. Robin had already crossed her arms and closed her eyes. The thieves were speaking in hushed tones, leaving some blanks in the conversation. As the room was almost completely isolated from the party, Sanji could easily interpret what was being said.

"Your guy's coming directly here?"

"Yeah."

"You got info about him?"

"He's a collector. Not from town. Guy's loaded though."

"Good thing. Use that against him. How much are you selling this crap?"

"250.000.000 Berries."

"Shut up! That much for a stack of twigs? People are crazy."

"Not any stack of twigs, mate. Mugiwara's one."

Well, that was enough information. Now Sanji knew that what was behind this door. He looked at Robin who was waiting for his signal. With a nod, he straightened himself, raised his legs, and blew the door open. It smacked against the wall, split open and flew out of its hinges, making a horrible racket in the process. The thieves stopped talking to reach out for their weapons, then froze as Sanji did not move. The silence was filled with tension. Finally, one of the criminals shifted.

"Hoo's this guy?"

Sanji examined the situation. They were four. Knives and swords. Guns. Nothing too much to handle.

"I'm here for the straw-hat."

The others visibly relaxed and lowered their weapons, except the one that was looking straight at Sanji with wide eyes. The cook locked eyes with him. He was a small guy with brown locks falling in front of his eyes. He had the hat in hand. It was _him_ that had stolen Luffy's hat. The man opened his mouth to speak but could not utter a word.

"So you're the collector?" One of the rogues said. "'Could have knocked, man."

"I'm here for the hat, but I'm not here to _buy_."

"This guy..." The small one said. "He's _not_ my contact."

Without giving them much time to think, Sanji launched himself on his enemies and disarmed them with one swift move. A gun fired to his left, but a shriek indicated him that Robin had taken care of the problem. He took out a cigarette, waiting for the last one to launch his attack but when he looked over his shoulder, the guy had run away.

"Shit."

When? Where? The blinking of a light showed him a hidden door. In a second he was facing the door and prepared to run, and was barely stopped by Robin holding his shoulder.

"We have more important matter. The hat..."

She was holding it in her hand.

"Oh, Robin-chwan! You are so clever!"

She smiled, then headed for the door. Sanji whirling behind her. Then he heard it and stopped. Robin was already on guard. Sounds of battle resonated from behind the door. There was a fight. Luffy's voice boomed through the building, yelling and laughing at the same time.

"Seems like our captain decided to give us a hand," Robin informed him.

"I will protect you, Robin-chwan!"

"And I, too."

Surprised, Sanji turned briefly toward the archaeologist. She was smiling as always, but there was seriousness in her voice. She spoke up

"About what you said tonight... "

"Robin..." He interrupted her. "It's better if we don't talk about that, right? I'm not... It was just a lie to get in, you know."

It was a pitiful lie, but it was the best he could do. He could not talk about it. Not now, maybe never. She knew he wasn't telling the truth. And he knew she knew. But the Vinsmokes meant nothing to Sanji. His real family was outside, fighting. His real family had come as backup. Sanji was pumped up and ready to help his nakamas. However, Robin grabbed his costume before he could leave.

"That was truly courageous of you, cook-san. I'm glad we have you on our side."

He tried to convey his feelings through his look. She seemed to understand. Her finger brushed along his sleeve.

"You have nothing to worry about," she carried on. "I will not say a word if you don't want me to. This is your choice to make."

"Thank you Robin-chwan."

"Anytime, Mr prince."


End file.
